Nuit étoilée
by Miu-Lilou
Summary: Cela fait un an. Un an que Mello est mort...


_**Nuit étoilée**_

Un peu moins d'un an après la chute de Kira.

Near était seul. Les membres du SPK avaient, d'un accord tacite, décidés de ne pas mettre les pieds au quartier général, se contentant d'enquêter à l'extérieur sur des crimes inexistants. Ça n'étonnait pas Near. A son égard, Gevanni, Lidner et Rester s'étaient toujours montrés trop délicats. Il ne s'en était jamais agacé, mais il n'y avait qu'à cet instant qu'ils l'aurait vraiment dérangé.

Cela faisait un an que Mello était mort.

Near laissa la morosité l'envahir, sans même lutter une seconde contre elle. Il se souvint que lorsque Lidner l'avait appelé, affolé, par une nuit aussi froide que celle ci, il lui avait coupé la parole. Au fond de lui, à cet instant, il avait déjà compris. Mais Mello, il l'avait imaginé immortel. Beaucoup moins fébrile et fragile que lui, lui si pâle, si faible, si insignifiant, comme n'avait jamais manqué son rival de lui rappeler. A ce souvenir, il eut un maigre sourire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit, déjà. Une myriade d'étoiles illuminaient le ciel étoilé couleur d'encre, surveillée par une lune toute en rondeurs, aux allures de matrone. Une phrase s'insinua dans l'esprit de celui que plus personne, désormais, ne surnommerait « l'albinos ».

_Pour que le mal triomphe, il suffit que le bien ne fasse rien._ La nuit ne pourrait jamais l'emporter sur le jour, tant que la lune y veillerait, offrant sa luminosité.

Après la mort de Mello, il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver dans le noir. Le noir absolu, sans plus aucune lune pour guider sa route. Il avait presque eut l'impression de comprendre ce qu'était le néant. Seul le chocolat, saveur douce et amère, lui donnait la force d'ouvrir les yeux le matin.

Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre. Les quantités de cacao étaient devenues raisonnables, puis de plus en plus insignifiantes, jusqu'à ce que Near se pense capable de s'en passer. Un objectif, celui d'atteindre Kira, s'était verrouillé dans son esprit. Des points de lumières étaient apparus, de ci, de là. Les membres du SPK, particulièrement Lidner, qui elle aussi avait été attristée, n'avaient demandés qu'à l'aider.

Ça n'avaient été que des petits points de lumières pâlots, bien moins brillants que ceux que Mello arrivait à allumer partout où il passait. Mais cela avait au moins eu l'avantage de le sortir de cette torpeur glacée, sombre et terrifiante, qui le faisait étouffer.

Near colla sa main contre la vitre, sans même y penser. C'était froid. Tellement glacé que ça le brûla presque. Dehors, il gelait. Il gelait, et la lune se reflétait sur la glace. C'était beau. Il dessina du doigt la lune, puis désigna les étoiles, faisant à chaque fois une trace sur la vitre.

Frustration.

Il sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce brusque sentiment. Il poussa la vitre de sa main, comme pour chercher à la briser. Mais ces verres étant faits pour résister aux balles, il ne se passa rien. De guerre lasse, Near baissa la tête, sa respiration plus hachée. Sa vue se troubla. Ses mains touchèrent son visage humide. Il pleurait. Ça lui était déjà arrivé, une fois. Le jour où on lui avait annoncé la mort de L. Seule la peur pouvait déclencher ses pleurs. Il en avait peur, de la mort, voleuse de lumière.

Alors il chuchota, si bas que personne n'aurait pût l'entendre, quand bien même il aurait été dans la pièce. « Ce n'est pas juste, Mello. J'ai gagné. J'ai gagné, je suis en vie, j'ai arrêté Kira, et toi, tu es mort. J'ai gagné. Alors pourquoi es-tu dans les étoiles, alors qu'elles demeurent si loin de moi ? »

_**Nuit étoilée : **__Le titre d'une œuvre de Van Gog. Pas que je l'aime des masses et des masses, mais elle me paraît adaptée à l'histoire._

_Sinon… bon, c'est vrai que j'ai mis « Romance ». Il y a plusieurs façons de comprendre le texte. Je suppose que Near aimait Mello, mais ne s'en est rendu compte qu'en affrontant le manque dû à sa mort._

_Il ne se passe rien, c'est vrai, mais je l'ai écrite comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Et puis je l'ai trouvé jolie, même si c'est du blabla, la lune et les étoiles font fantasmer depuis la nuit des temps, non ?_

_**Pour que le mal triomphe, il suffit que le bien ne fasse rien.**__ C'est – à peu de chose près – ce qui est noté à la fin de la visite sur l'extermination des juifs et des tsiganes au musée de la guerre, à Londres. Cette phrase m'a touché. Je veux dire, il ne faut pas forcément être une victime pour agir, au contraire. C'est lorsqu'on est fort qu'on est écouté._

_Near pleure. OOC ? Peut-être un peu, oui. Mais si on se rappelle ses paroles, Near dit qu'il a peur dans le dixième tome. Peur d'être tué. Je suppose qu'il n'aime pas cette fatalité qu'est la mort. Car « tous les humains finissent par mourir, sans exceptions » et que « une fois morts, ils ne reviennent jamais à la vie. » C'est quelque chose que nous avons accepté, mais qui n'en a pas peur ?_

_Je suppose que la peur est l'un des rares sentiments exprimés par Near. Alors comme je ne savais pas comment l'exprimer, cette peur, j'ai emprunté l'idée aux grecs de faire verser les larmes pour tous les sentiments qu'on peut ressentir._

_**Vous m'avez suivis jusque là**__**?**__ Bravo. Voilà, donc c'est ma première fiction, et je voudrais connaître votre avis. Est-ce que le style vous plaît ? Est-ce qu'il y a des choses à corriger ? J4ai beau avoir relu cette fiction un million de fois en traquant les fautes, il peut en rester. J'accepte toutes les critiques et toutes les questions, bien sur._

_Miu-Lilou._


End file.
